


the right person is you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, SuperCorp, there's some bed sharing because i can't help myself, they basically act like a couple but aren't together yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara and Lena babysit together, which leads to a talk about kids and their own futures.Or supercorp are dumb and don’t realise they’ve been in love with each other for years.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1048





	the right person is you

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "another sleepless night, huh?" which spiralled into this.

“Another sleepless night, huh?” Lena asks, the relief on Kara’s face entirely clear as soon Lena walks through her front door. She’d have been here last night to help, but an emergency at L-Corp had led to Lena’s own sleepless night. She’s regretting it now, Kara looks exhausted, she wishes she could’ve been here earlier to help.

“I don’t know how Alex and Maggie do this,” Kara replies, a baby cradled against her chest, a baby who looks to be asleep. “I think they’re the superheroes here, I’m so tired. Next time they ask me to babysit, I’m going to say no.”

Lena knows that’s not true, she loves the eight month old girl in her arms, would do anything for her, and anything for her sister and her sister-in-law too.

“No you won’t,” Lena smiles, slipping out of her coat before she drops her bag on the table. She’s still new to this whole baby thing, the only experience she has with babies is with Jamie herself, but she’s learning, surprised by how much Alex and Maggie have included her in their growing family, but she supposes that’s probably more to do with the fact she spends most of her free time with Kara. “What do you want me to do? I can take her if you want to have a nap?”

“First, I want a hug,” Kara says, completely serious. “And I know you also got no sleep last night either, so if you have any ideas on how to get her to stay asleep without being in my arms, I’m all ears, because if we can get her to sleep in her cot, we can both have a nap before she wakes up again.”

Lena doesn’t hesitate in crossing the room to wrap her arms around her best friend, mindful of the sleeping baby between them. Kara had been texting her all night, lamenting the fact that Jamie has gotten more clingy with age. At the beginning of the night, Kara had thought it was cute that Jamie would only sleep in her arms. By 4am, Lena knows that all Kara wanted was for her to fall asleep in her own bed, and sleep for more than an hour, so Kara could get some rest herself.

Kara can’t hug her back like she usually would, but Lena holds her as Kara tucks her face into her neck, breathes out a sigh of relief that brushes against Lena’s skin, has her tightening her grip for an extended moment, before Lena reluctantly lets go.

They’re still in each other’s space though, Lena close as they pull apart, tired eyes watching her, crinkled in the corners with a smile, despite the clear exhaustion in them.

“You’ve changed her?” Lena asks, using Jamie as a distraction, gaze dropping to the little girl, hand ghosting over her back. An image hits Lena out of nowhere, of this exact same scene, except it’s  _ their  _ daughter that’s between them, a ring on Lena’s finger as her hand rests gently on the sleeping baby.

As quick as the image enters her mind though, Lena pushes it away. No point dwelling on things that are never going to happen, she’s been best friends with Kara for six years now, if something was going to happen between them, it would’ve by now.

“Yeah.”

“Fed her?”

Kara nods, rocking the girl gently as she stirs. “Yeah, and she’ll fall asleep on me, but will wake when I try and put her down and then she’ll cry until I pick her up again. I tried falling asleep myself while holding her but she woke up before I could fall asleep.”

“Why don’t we try put her down again, so we can both have a nap then?” If that doesn’t work, Lena will take her and force Kara to have a nap. She knows this is Kara’s second night with little to no sleep, at least Alex and Maggie are back tomorrow.

Kara smiles. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Always.”

Jamie stirs when Kara puts her in her bed, both holding their breath as they wait to see whether she’ll settle or wake up. Lena thinks it may have worked before Jamie’s eyes blink open and she promptly bursts into tears.

Kara looks over at Lena. “You don’t think something’s wrong, do you? She’s never been like this when I’ve babysat her before. Should I call Alex and Maggie?”

“I think she’s okay,” Lena says, hand falling to Jamie’s stomach in the hopes of soothing her. “Shhh…it’s okay. You just miss your mommy’s, don’t you?” Lena looks back to Kara. “This is the longest she’s been away from Alex and Maggie, I’m sure she’s fine.”

Jamie quietens as Lena gently soothes her, hand still on her chest. “Do you know any lullabies, that might help?” Lena asks.

Kara thinks for a moment before she nods. The words that fall from Kara’s lips a moment later aren’t ones that Lena knows the meaning of, but she knows the origin, words that Kara’s mother probably sung to her when she was a baby.

Kara’s voice is melodic, beautiful, and clearly Jamie thinks so too as the crying quietens even more as brown eyes blink up at Kara. Lena lets the sounds wash over her too, wonders if this is a song that Kara might sing to her own kids someday as another image flashes before her eyes, one with the two of them, with blue eyes blinking up at them instead.

That idea also gets pushes away, like the many others that constantly plague Lena’s mind, despite the strictly platonic nature of their relationship.

The song ends, Lena wishing it was longer, but it seems to have worked, brown eyes closed now, breathing even under the hand that still rests on Jamie’s chest.

Lena carefully removes her hand and they both sneak quietly out of the room.

“Thank you,” Kara sighs when they’re alone and far enough from the bedroom that they shouldn’t wake Jamie.

Lena shakes her head. “That was all you.”

“Regardless, thank you for coming.”

Lena tangles their fingers together, using a word that she means wholeheartedly, one they both use often, has been used this morning already. “Always.”

“Now, come on,” Kara tugs on her hand. “I have no idea how long she’ll be asleep and I want to make the most of it.”

Lena’s not going to argue with that as she lets Kara lead them to her bedroom, she’s tired herself and a nap sounds really good right now.

And a nap with Kara sounds even better.

Kara loves cuddles, and Lena would never admit it to anyone but Kara, but so does she, which means that whenever they spend the night in the same bed, it always ends with them tangled together. 

Kara’s already dressed for bed, but Lena’s still in her work clothes so she steals a shirt and pair of pants of Kara’s, despite the fact that she has her own drawer and clothes here.

By the time she returns from the bathroom, Kara is already in bed, blinking sleepily over at her. Lena easily slips in beside her, any nerves from the beginning of their friendship long gone. They’ve slept in the same bed more times than Lena can count, so she doesn’t hesitate to shuffle closer to Kara, head falling to rest on the same pillow.

Kara smiles sleepily at her, Lena’s heart filling with the moment. This is enough, she came to that realisation early in their friendship. If this is all she gets from their relationship, it’s more than enough, she’s just lucky to have Kara in her life at all.

“You’re good at that,” Kara says, breaking Lena from her thoughts. She thought Kara had fallen asleep.

“Good at what?”

“Good with kids. Do you think, someday, you might have some of your own?”

Lena can already imagine herself with a few kids in the future, the unfortunate part is that the person with her is Kara.

“One day, if I find the right person.” She doesn’t say she already has. “What about you?”

“I didn’t think I would, not when I was younger, I didn’t think it would be possible, with me not being human. But I think I’ve found someone who I could see myself having kids with one day, someone I can imagine having a future with.” Kara smiles sleepily. “I wasn’t sure I’d ever find that. I don’t know if she wants that too but I hope she does.”

Lena’s heart stills for a moment, catches in her chest. Has Kara met someone recently?

“I hope she does too,” Lena says, not letting her heart break as she watches everything she’d ever hoped for fall apart in front of her. “Anyone would be lucky to share a life with you.”

“You think I should tell her? That I’m in love with her?”

Lena’s not going to cry. “I think you should, you’re not getting any younger,” Lena jokes.

Kara rolls her eyes. “Don’t you start, that’s what Alex keeps saying. Though I think she’s right. I’m not getting any younger, not that’s any reason to jump into a relationship, I just keep thinking about all the time I’m wasting now, not telling her the truth.” Kara tangles their hands together, brings their joined hands to her lips. “I can imagine this whole future with her, and I want that future to start today.”

“Nap first, then we can plan how we’re going to tell this girl you’re in love with her.” First and foremost, Lena is Kara’s best friend, and even though it’s going to hurt like hell seeing her with someone else, Kara’s happiness is the most important thing.

Kara bites her lip. “Can’t I just tell her now?”

“No, you-“

“I love you.”

Lena’s brow furrows. “What?”

“I’m in love with you. I thought you might have picked that up already, apparently I haven’t been subtle at all, but I was talking about you.” Kara uses her other hand to brush Lena’s hair behind her ear. “It’s always been you.”

“I-“ Lena’s tired brain struggles to come up with anything more than that, and it’s definitely struggling to comprehend the fact that apparently her best friend is in love with her too.

Kara’s hand retreats. “If you don’t feel the same, then that’s okay, I’m happy just having you in my life, I’m happy just being your friend, but I wanted you to know.”

Lena’s brain finally catches up on Kara’s words, what she’s actually saying. “You can see yourself having kids with me one day?”

“Every time I think about my future, you’re right there by my side. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, and I can’t imagine my future without you in it either.”

Kara’s saying words that Lena never thought she’d hear. Sure, she’d hoped. She’d wished and prayed and dreamt but she never thought they could be a reality, never believed Kara might actually love her this way in return. 

“That’s very eloquent for someone who was half asleep not five minutes ago.” Lena reaches out her own hand, brushes her fingers over Kara’s cheek, close enough to see the freckles dotted across her cheek, see the tiny scar above her eyebrow, to see just how very blue Kara’s eyes are. Her hand runs across soft skins, allows herself time to revel in the feel of Kara’s warm skin, revel in the confession Kara’s just given her.

Lena’s hands settles on Kara’s jaw, Kara’s words giving her courage.

“You’re so beautiful.”

It’s not the words Lena means to say, she’s not sure exactly what she means to say but she thinks it’s a good start when she sees the blush that spreads across Kara’s cheeks.

Kara opens her mouth to reply, but Lena sweeps her thumb across Kara’s lower lip, stopping Kara’s words in their tracks. Kara has said a lot already and it’s barely 10am, Lena thinks it’s her turn.

It takes her a moment to recollect herself with the feel of Kara’s lip under her skin.

“I have spent the last six years hopelessly in love with you,” Kara’s breath hitches with Lena’s own confession, she can feel it under her touch, hear it they’re so close. “I never even imagined that you might love me too. You asked me before, if I ever thought I might have kids and I said if I find the right person.” Lena wills herself not to cry, she’s not sure if she’ll be very successful with the emotions that are currently running rampant in her chest. “I’ve already found the right person. You’re the only person I’ve ever been able to imagine myself having a future with, the only person I’ve ever  _ wanted _ a future with.”

“You love me?” Kara asks, small shy and hopeful.

So Lena says words she never thought she’d get to, ones she locked inside a long time ago. “I, Lena Luthor, am in love with you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, just so we’re clear.” For a moment, Lena imagines them both with different names, with Kara taking her name or herself taking Kara’s, or some combination of the two. She imagines a day when they’re both in white dresses or maybe a suit, and they’re vowing to love each other forever.

Lena’s instinct is to press that imagine down, to pretend her feelings don’t exist, to pretend her feelings are strictly platonic for her best friend. Except this time she doesn’t, she lets the idea sit in her mind and wonders if someday they might actually have that.

She hopes so.

The grin that spreads across Kara’s face at her words, only fuels that hope, a grin that draws her attention to lips, lips she knows are soft from when they’ve pressed against her cheek, from when her thumb soothed over them not long ago.

“Can I…?” Kara asks, clearly picking up where Lena’s eyes are now directed. She knows what Kara means, what Kara wants, and she wants it too, has wanted it for the past six years.

“Yes,” Lena breathes, the word barely out before Kara shifts forward, closing what little space there had been between them.

Kara’s lips are soft, like she knew they would be, as they press ever so gently against hers. Lena can feel the hesitance in Kara’s kiss, like she’s still unsure, like she’s still not sure she can do this, like she’s still not sure it’s what Lena wants.

Which doesn’t make sense, because all Lena wants is her, and Lena’s going to show her.

Lena presses into the kiss as she slides her hand from Kara’s jaw into her hair. And then she steels herself as she brushes her tongue against Kara’s lip, asking if this is okay, if she wants more too.

Kara responds instantly, dispelling any lingering doubts from Lena’s mind as her mouth opens under hers.

Kara tastes like chocolate, and something else that’s sweet and Lena absolutely melts into the embrace.

“We should’ve been doing this years ago,” Kara mumbles into her mouth, the words taking a moment to register in Lena’s mind. Because kissing Kara is good, kissing Kara is  _ so _ good, like even better than she’d imagined kissing Kara would be. Kissing Kara is good and she never wants to stop.

“We could’ve been,” Lena says. “But I like how this turned out, I like being here now, with you.”

“Lena Luthor’s a romantic, who’d have thought?” Kara grins. “But I like being here, now, with you too.” Kara wraps her arms around Lena, sighs as she buries her face in her neck. It’s not an uncommon position for them to cuddle in bed, but it has a whole new significance behind it now, with what they’ve both just confessed. “You’re so warm.”

Lena laughs as she relaxes into the hold, feels herself growing tired again in the comfort of Kara’s embrace. “So are you,” Lena hums.

“Can we continue this talk later?” Kara asks. Lena can hear the tiredness has returned to her voice now.

Lena presses a kiss to the top of Kara’s head. “Sleep now, talk later,” Lena agrees, because as much as she wants to continue with this now, preferably with more kissing, she knows they’re both tired and they’re on a ticking clock because Jamie could wake at any moment so they both need to sleep while they can.

“Promise?”

Lena holds Kara even tighter. “I promise.”

(They manage to sleep for almost an hour before Jamie wakes them and they spend the rest of the weekend exhausted but ridiculously happy as they look after Kara’s (soon to be  _ their) _ niece).

(It’s a couple years later, that Lena gets to marry her best friend and then a couple more after that, that they have a daughter of their own).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
